The present invention relates to folding handrails which are particularly adapted for use with telescoping seating systems; and more particularly, it relates to improvements in folding handrails of the type disclosed in the U.S. patent of Harold Wiese, U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,918 entitled "Foldable Handrail", issued Dec. 17, 1968.
In seating systems of this type, individual row sections are adapted to fold or telescope beneath an upper row section when the system is retracted to assume a minimum space for storage. During use, the row sections are extended outwardly in stepped relation.
Prior to the system disclosed in the above-referenced patent most handrails for telescoping seating systems had to be removed prior to retraction for storage of the row sections. Typically, these handrails were stored in the space between adjacent row sections. These early systems therefore required the use of maintenance personnel to install the handrails prior to use and to remove them prior to retraction of the seating system. Because it was necessary to mount the rails in such a way that they could not easily be tampered with or removed by an occupant, such as a student, the amount of time required to mount and remove the rail sections led to their general non-use. That is, the handrails would be stored in a location apart from the seating systems in some cases, and they were not always installed for use.
With the system indicated above, the rail assemblies are secured to the row sections and need not be removed when the seating system is retracted.
The present invention, briefly, is directed toward certain improvements of the system just referred to. These improvements include apparatus for mounting the individual posts of a handrail assembly to the side, rather than in front, of the seating rows. At the same time, the posts are inclined at an acute angle relative to the vertical. That is, the upper ends of the posts are extended outwardly from the back of the seating system.
Thus, with the present invention, upper and lower handrail assemblies can be used, and they can be mounted on the same side (preferably the inner side) of the post without interference. Further, in the retracted position, the posts do not extend outwardly in front of the seating system, and this provides an aesthetic as well as a safety feature. Still further, the present invention employs novel apparatus for securing the rail assemblies to the posts in a vandalproof manner, although nothing more than ordinary hand tools such as are normally available during installation are required for assembling the vandalproof lock.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment accompanied by the attached drawing wherein identical reference numerals will refer to like parts in the various views.